Love Is Blind 3
by VickyLovesPika
Summary: Yuuki is a normal teen living through school love and boys.She meets naruto and the rest you'll have to find out by reading  .


**Disclamier: Naruto is mine... Hmm I mean he's Masashi Kishimoto**

**I added my own character Yuuki **

**i hope you like her:D**

**

* * *

**

Love Is Blind

**Chapter 1**

As the sun made its way through a smuge free window and on the face of a bright red haired woman, who lay a sleep on a king size red haired woman had woke and rolled over,falling out of the massive bed and on to the hard wooden floor with a thud.

''ow.'' she spoke with a warming voice.

She looked up at her clock jumping up and rubing her knee, the clock read Saturday 18th of november red hair woman who's hair was very long and naturally a almost white blonde colour, she had black piercing eyes, pale white skin and wearing an oversized man's t-shirt walked out of her room and ran down the stairs with excitement almost falling down turning to the right and walked through the kitchen door.

''Good morning Yuuki.''said a young brown haired woman.

''Morning okaasan.''**(1)** chirped, the now named red head.''Where is Sai-kun.''(Sai was her twin brother her being older by seven minutes).

''I think hes still up stairs.'' Yuuki's mother said with a charming smile.(Yuuki's mother was very pretty, she had long brown hair and sea blue eyes and a very warming heart well atleast Yuuki thought so, she adored her mother).

''Okay but he better be up.'' she said while looking at her self in the spoon. (Yuuki was very vain). She had poured some milk in a bowl full of corn flakes.

''Well I'll go and see if he's up,'' she said while tucking in her chair.''I have to be at work soon to so you'll both have to hurry or I wont be able to take you.''

''Okay I'll hurry.''Yuuki had put her spoon in the bowl and picking up a big heap of corn flakes, she had tossed it in her mouth and started to chew before swallowing.

She heard her mum's footsteps go up the stairs and in to the boy called Sai's room, and hearing her mothers sweet voice telling Sai he needs to get then heard a loud thud followed by a giggle and a loud ''OW.''

* * *

Maybe ten or twenty minutes later and Sai and his mother were waiting on Yuki getting ready. Yuki had always been last to be ready.

She had to plan her outfit and she had just done her hair, her hair had to be straight or she wouldn't go out in had put on grey skin tight jeans a white vest and a cream baggy jumper (because of it being winter and it was snowning outside, which she loved) she then put her black uggs on her cold feet.

''Hurry up.'' the pale boy who look very simular to Yuuki shouted.

''I'm coming.''she shouted back while running down the stairs.

She had reach the bottom of the stairs and noticed that Sai and their mother walking out of the door, she followed and walked to the car waiting as her mum opened the car door and they all got inside, with Sai and Yuuki in the back and their mum in the front driving.

The brown hair woman know as to Sai and Yuuki's friends had drove them to the town to meet up with their she said her good byes giving her children money and telling them if they wanted to go home they would have to get the bus because she was working drove off in the other direction as the children, rushing to her work.

Yuuki and Sai waited as their friends showed first one to show them selfs was Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto had blonde messy hair, tanned skin that always made him look warm and was extremely loud and idiotic. Yuuki rushed up to the blonde and hugged him.

''Hmm.'' Yuuki said her arms wraped around his warm waist.

''Haha your that cold already.'' Naruto said while laughing.

''Yeah luckly your here to keep me warm.'' Yuuki said with a large grin on her face.

_'Damn' _he thought to himself

''Well I know other ways we can keep warm.'' he replied with a grin from ear to ear.

Just as he said that a girl with bubble gum pink hair had walked passed and hit him in the back of the head, knocking his head closer to Yuuki's who he had liked for a while.

''Damn Sakura Haruno i'm going to fucking kill you.''he snapped.

He had'nt noticed his face was closer to Yuuki's untill he opened his eyes, hes face turning a light giggled and kissed he's cheek but that only made him blush more.

''S-sorry Yuuki-chan it was Sakura's fault.'' he explained.

''No thats quite alright.'' Yuuki giggled.(Yuki acually like naruto but she did'nt know that he liked her).

Saukra had noticed Sai was standing there on his own so she walked over and gave he a friendly hug.

''There you go Sai-kun you getting left out and all.'' Saukra grid.

''Thank you Saukra-chan atleats you said hi unlike Naruto.'' Sai teased.

''Well iam sorry about that its just''-

Before he could finsh speaking Yuuki cut in.'' Now dont you go blaming me Naruto.''

_Damn she has the cutest angry face ever._

Saukra, Sai and Yuuki began laughing at Naruto

''Hn'' He grunted

''Well we should get going we dont want to freeze to death do we.'' Saukra stated.

They all agreed, and they started to walk into the town to look around a shops and and mucking about almost getting in trouble from the security gurds.

* * *

Five days had passed and Yuuki had awoke in her. Yuuki's room had your usual stuff, her walls were painted white and covered in drawings Yuuki had loved to draw anything and everything. She had sat up in her bed, she had slid her feet of off her bed to meet the cold wooden practically hissed when they touched the floor.

Yuuki had fallen a sleep in the overside t-shirt again, the t-shirt belonged to one of her Ex-boyfriends she loved the t-shirt so much she did'nt want to give it back to her had gotten up and ran down the stairs as usual but this time she had to hurry for real she did'nt want to be late for school, aparently there was a new boy starting to day.

* * *

Yuuki had reached the school gate just in time to meet up with Naruto, Sai and Sakura, who were talking about the new boy.

''Hey Yuuki.'' Naruto chirped.

''Hey Naruto-san.'' she started she turn to Sai and beagn a again.''Hey why did'nt you get me up you retard?'' he could heard the anger in her voice.

_'There's that face again.'_Naruto sqweamed in delight.

Sai open he's mouth to speak but was interupted by the school started to walk towards the school for the first completly forgetting the question she had just asked her brother and turning to Naruto asking him to meet her for lunch he jumping at the chance of course.

Yuuki had walked to first class just sitting down when a new boy walked new boy not realy bothered about all the girls 'shrieking' at him, he choose to sit beside the only one who did'nt, Yuuki. All the girls gave Yuuki daggers, she could feel them burning holes in the back of her did'nt know what to say to the guy so she just keep quiet.

After the teacher called Kakashi Hatake, a silver hair man had walked in, reading the same orange book he was yesterday he sat down in front of the class and shut the book. He began by introducing the new boy 'Sasuke Uchiha',then he went on with the same old boring leson.

_I cant belive he sat next to me of all people I guess it has to do with the fact that I was to shocked to shriek at his cuteness._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pale boy's voice.

''Hi I'm Sauke, you are?'' Sasuke Whispered not wanting to get in trouble on the first day.

_'Oh god' _she thought to her self_._

''Me oh I'm ... '' she stutterd.'' I'm Yuuki Yatsumi.''

''Well its nice to meet someone that is'nt a complete stalker.''he stated.

''Pardon?'' Yuuki was a little shocked he just called all the girls apart from her stalkers.

''Oh I did'nt mean to offend anyone its just that normally happens when I move school.'' he assured her.

''Oh no its fine, so you move school alot then?''she said with a confident smile.

''Yeah due to the fact of the girls just love me!'' he bragged .

''Well why sit next to me I'm a girl ?You just offended me I am not like other girls.?''Yuki said while giggling.

''Sorry i did'nt mean to offend you.''he said.

''Nah its fine I was only joking, I get were your coming from.''she said as a smile amerged on her face.''Hey do you have any one to go to lunch with?'' Yuuki had always been concerned for other people even as a child.

''Umm no not really why?''he asked.

''Well you could hang with me and my mates I'm sure you'll like Sai.''she offered.

''Yeah ok why not.''he chirped.

''K your in my 4th class then anyway so we'll walk together then.''she beamed.

''Hush down class'' Kakashi rudly interupted.

* * *

**(1) Yuuki calls her mum okaasan.3**

**Thanks for reading ^.^**


End file.
